Had Enough
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt Hardy expresses his feelings about the wwe, edgelita, and his injury. I hate summaries, so read the fic and see for yourself.


Title: Song Fic: Had Enough (1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. The Song "Had Enough" is owned by Breaking Benjamin. The Quotes/Statements are owned by Matt Hardy. I own nothing, nothing at all.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

My name is Matt Hardy. I have been very fortunate in my life. Everything that I have ever wanted since I was a child actually came to be. Every dream that I'd ever envisioned having as an adult came to be. I wanted to be a professional wrestler. I wanted to wrestle for the WWE. I wanted to be a champion. And all of that came to be through my hard work and dedication.

I wanted to meet a woman that I could love with everything inside of me, give her everything I have -- my heart, my soul, my mind, my body -- and then for her just to give me that back. And that came to be for six years.

I wanted to have friends that I can turn to in any scenario. Friends that I can trust with my life, with my family, with my soulmate. And that came to be as well.

But there was one moment in my life where I happened to suffer an injury. My left knee was totally destroyed, and I had to get complete reconstructive surgery done on my left knee. And at that point in time EVERYTHING in my life changed. Everything that I had, everything that I worked for, lost. My friends betrayed me. The love of my life, the girl I would stand in front of and take a bullet for, put a bullet in my back. The company that I loved with everything that I am -- that I sacrificed a left knee for, kicks me when I was down and put a bullet in my head.

**_Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are the prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._**

**_Chorus:  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._**

"THE SCAR WILL BECOME A SYMBOL", a symbol of truth, justice, retribution, and punishment. Matt Hardy became a martyr because I stood up for what I believed in and for what was right. I lost everything important to me, my health, my career, the love of my life, and the family that claimed they loved me. The scar on my knee is very symbolic because it represents the physical point where this all began. The emotional scar is what drives me to annihilate those who are guilty and deserving. I have resurrected myself and will not allow this to happen to other innocent, undeserving people. If you hurt the innocent, or do wrong where it is not justified, I will destroy you and make you miserable.

_**Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.**_

Matt Hardy makes his way to the ring to a huge ovation. Matt gets on the mic and thanks Vince for bringing him back but thanks the fans for bringing him back because THEY wanted him. Matt then does a real shoot saying he was dating Amy Dumas, known as Lita, even though she was married to Kane on TV, she came home to him every single night. He said Edge was his best friend and when he was hurt she had an affair with him. He said he was sitting at home watching the fans say "We Want Matt" and "You screwed Matt." That is when the Matt Hardy movement began and now he is back! He says Edge ruined his chances of having a family, but not his chances of being a WWE superstar. He then says now Edge is mad and Matt Hardy doesn't care. He says he will put Edge through so much hell that Edge would wish he was dead. He said the only thing better than hurting Edge would be if Edge died in a car accident before he got the chance. At Summerslam it's kill or be killed and Matt Hardy will not die.

**_Chorus:  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._**

Referee: Chad Patton  
Matt Hardy vs. Edge

We are taken to a video package looking at the goings on between Edge, Matt Hardy and Lita, and this one is personal folks. The music of Edge then hit in the arena as he made his way to the ring with Lita and then Matt Hardy made his way down, and this one is ready to get underway.

The start:

They brawled on the outside and Hardy drilled Edge into the guardrail and then into the apron. Hardy hammered away at Edge and then tossed him inside. Hardy tried to choke Edge out but Edge got in the ropes. Edge rolled to the outside and Hardy followed out with right hands and then tossed him back inside.

Mid-match notes:

Hardy hit some stiff rights in the corner but then Edge came back with a headbutt. Edge gave Hardy some right hands and this looks pretty stiff. Edge speared Hardy from the apron through the ropes to the outside and then tossed him back inside. Edge walked into a huge right hand from Hardy and then did some mounted punches in the corner, but then Edge dropped him face first onto the top of the ring post and Matt crashed to the outside! Sick!

The Finish:

Edge hammered away at Hardy, and Hardy is busted wide open. Edge continued the assault with right hands and knees and then kicked him right in the head. Hardy is out of it and the referee then called for the bell out of nowhere, and apparently he has decided that Matt Hardy cannot continue or defend himself.

Winner - Edge

The Aftermath:

Matt is helped to the back by the referees and he is bleeding profusely.

_**Hold me down (I will live again)  
Hold me down (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down.**_

Steel Cage Match  
Referee: Chad Patton  
Matt Hardy vs. Edge

The music of Edge hit in the arena as he made his way to the ring with Lita in tow for this Steel Cage Match with Matt Hardy.

The start:

Hardy and Edge stared each other down and then locked up. Hardy and Edge hammered each other with right hands and Hardy went to toss Edge into the cage but Edge blocked. Edge went to do the same but Hardy blocked and then Hardy nailed a big right hand, and then another. Edge jumped up in the corner but Hardy grabbed him and pulled him back in. Hardy hit some headbutts knocking Edge off the top rope and then dived off with a double axe handle. Edge tried to crawl to the door but Hardy pulled him back. Edge nailed a back suplex but Hardy has a side headlock locked in and kept it in place.

Mid-match notes:

Edge came back with right hands and then stomped him in the head before ascending the cage. Hardy pulled him down and hotshotted him on the rope and covered for two. Hardy sent Edge to the corner and nailed some more right hands and then a back elbow. Hardy went to the middle rope and hit a flying clothesline and then called for the Twist of Fate but Edge pushed him off face first into the cage for two. Edge started to climb the cage and reached the top and Hardy climbed up there too. Hardy pulled Edge back inside and then went for the Side Effect off the top rope but Edge blocked and rammed Hardy's head into the cage. Hardy dropped down and Edge nailed a missile dropkick to the back of the head.

Edge hit some elbows to the back of the head and then nailed a back suplex, and then another one. Edge mocked Hardy with the V1 symbol and nailed some more right hands. Edge scored with an elbow drop and then kicked Hardy square in the head in the corner, and Hardy's eyes glazed over. Edge hit a DDT and covered for two. Edge hammered away with right hands and then powerbombed Hardy into the cage. Edge nailed another one, this time into the turnbuckles before unloading with right hands to the back of the head. Edge kicked Hardy in the head and Hardy seems to be out of it. Edge perched Hardy on the top rope but Hardy elbowed him down but then Edge got under him and went for a powerbomb from the top and nailed it!

Hardy bit Edge's fingers but Edge came back with right hands and hit some mounted punches in the corner, but Hardy then dropped him head first on the turnbuckles. Edge went for the Spear, but Hardy sidestepped and hit the turnbuckles and then Hardy hit the Side Effect but Edge kicked up at two! Edge went for the door and was half out but Hardy dived and grabbed him by the leg. Lita handed Edge the briefcase and he went to nail Hardy but Hardy ducked and unloaded with right hands and forearms, and then tied him up in the ropes! Hardy went nuts and then catapulted Edge into the cage and then hit a bulldog onto the briefcase! Hardy tossed Edge into the side of the cage repeatedly and then Lita tried to climb into the cage, but Hardy knocked her off.

Edge is busted open and Hardy scored with more right hands and stomps in the corner. Edge's face is a crimson mask and Hardy continues to kick Edge square in the head and there is a pool of blood on the mat. Hardy grabbed the briefcase and started to climb the cage, but Edge shoved the referee into the ropes and Hardy crashed and burned down to the mat, and then nailed a Spear! Edge started to climb in the corner, and the crowd is red hot right now. Hardy climbed up with Edge, and then hit the Side Effect from the top rope! Lita grabbed a chair on the outside, and tried to get in the cage, but the referee grabbed the chair on the outside. Lita got in the cage and Hardy cornered her. Hardy was distracted with Lita and Edge almost made it out the door.

The Finish:

Lita went to hit Matt with the briefcase but Hardy caught her with it and then nailed the Twist of Fate! Edge exploded out of nowhere with the Spear, and then made the cover, but Hardy kicked out! Edge started to climb up in the corner and Hardy rammed him head first into the cage and Edge fell backwards. Hardy climbed to the top of the cage, and he has this thing won! Matt looked back, and then looked into the crowd, and then came off the top of the cage with the leg drop! HOLY SHIT! Hardy draped an arm over and wins!

Winner - Matt Hardy

**_Chorus  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._**

**_Heaven help you._**

The End

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


End file.
